


It's Fine, It's Okay (I'll Die Anyway)

by bubble_bobb



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Canon Compliant, Couch Sex, Friends With Benefits, Fuckbuddies, Kink Shaming, M/M, Mild Painplay, Name-Calling, Not Beta Read, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Slut Shaming, Smut, Spit Kink, Studio Sex, inspired by san backwashing the rest of ateez, kind of, kinda harmless but it's there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22654930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubble_bobb/pseuds/bubble_bobb
Summary: San has been doing this for a while.It was gross and he knew it.All of them did.
Relationships: Choi San/Kim Hongjoong
Comments: 1
Kudos: 168





	It's Fine, It's Okay (I'll Die Anyway)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi  
> Hope you enjoy  
> Lmk what you think  
> Have a good day/night and bye ❤️
> 
> (Thank you to @oreob1tch for giving me the idea :))  
> (Title: Girl In Red; I'll Die Anyway)

San has been doing this for a while.

It was gross and he knew it.  
All of them did.

He would drink just a little bit of his drink and then spit it back into the bottle or glass as if it was not a big deal.

He got called out for it a few times but every time any of them said anything he would get defensive about his actions and then he wouldn't talk to them for the rest of the day.

It made a lot of the members confused (and disgusted) when they saw him doing it but no one dared to comment on it anymore since they didn't care as much as they did before. They knew they shouldn't drink after San and that was that.

But Hongjoong couldn't help himself from digging into it.

He asked San about it but the younger would always brush him off and then leave him, raising even more questions than answers.

But Hongjoong understood him, in a way. Explaining yourself to someone who isn't as close as someone else was probably very hard for him. He understood that.

Hongjoong then left him alone and surprisingly, San stopped doing it.

That was until one day though. That day Hongjoong got enough of the younger's behavior and pulled him aside after they returned to their dorm. He thought San stopped entirely but when Seonghwa told him that he got backwashed during one of their recent Vlives without realizing it, it pissed him off.

The younger looked at him with wide eyes and Hongjoong frowned, waiting for everyone to leave into their respective rooms before saying a single word.

"San ah."

Hongjoong said to catch the younger's attention, his tone harsh and warning. San leaned against one of the walls, sighing with his eyebrows drawn together.

Hongjoong frowned deeper, bringing one hand up to San's face to make him face him, the other still resting against the wall, trapping him.

The younger's eyes closed slightly, a pleased hum that resembled a moan leaving his throat.

Hongjoong pushed that all the way back into his head, trying his best to focus on confronting San for what he did.

It was hard though.

The sight of San's eyes rolling to the back of his head as he added more pressure to his cheeks was something Hongjoong could get used to.

But he had more important things to focus on in that moment.

"San ah, either you're gonna stop that _thing_ you're doing or we won't get you anything anymore."

Hongjoong warned, his own words sounding silly to him. He wasn't supposed to be saying them, he wasn't even supposed to be there because of that. This was just so stupid he had to laugh.

San shrugged, smirking.  
Hongjoong rolled his eyes.

"How would you like if we spat into your drinks, huh?"

He said, gently shoving San's shoulder. The younger smiled, shrugging yet again.

"I wouldn't mind."

San said, the smirk never leaving his face. Hongjoong frowned, disgust taking over his features.

They don't even know how they started the things afterwards. One thing led to another and before the two of them knew it, they were pressed tightly against each other, needy moans shared into each other's mouths.

They were aware that the rest of their friends were still there, at the dorm, in the rooms around them but the lust took over their senses and they couldn't bring themselves to care even a little bit.

They stumbled towards the couch, falling down onto it with hands gripping each other's clothing as if they were trying their best to rip it off of each other.

Needy whines rang in Hongjoong's ears, his hips grinding down against San's own, desperately searching for anything to satisfy his sudden want.

He pulled back after a minute, staring down at San's face with a hungry look. The younger then pulled him down, swiping his tongue over Hongjoong's lips with a whimper, his hips twitching.

It startled the older for sure, he paused for a good minute before returning back into reality.

"Hyung..."

The younger whispered, glancing around Hongjoong to make sure they were still alone before looking back, his face as red as it gets.

"Will you... actually do it? Please?"

He asked under his breath, panting. Hongjoong frowned, not fully understanding San's request.

"What do you mean?"

Hongjoong asked, curiosity obvious in his voice. San blushed harder squeezing his eyes shut and taking a deep breath before opening his mouth, letting his tongue rest on his bottom lip.

Hongjoong's eyes widen and he felt a shiver run down his spine when it finally clicked.

To others it may have been gross but at that moment Hongjoong couldn't think of anything other than how turned on he got because of the simple gesture.

He was aware how dangerous this was but he felt a weird tingling in his stomach, knowing that San trusted him with this.

He felt in control and he has never felt better.  
He also knew both of them were clean.

After a few seconds he opened his own mouth, gathering a little bit of his saliva before letting it run down his tongue and then drip into San's mouth. 

The younger whimpered as soon as it landed, his eyes opening slightly to look into Hongjoong's.

And that was just the beginning.

Those things soon became a regular activity between them. Their so called "stress reliever".

The other members didn't know and neither of them thought that they needed to know. It was their little secret that was kept just between the two of them.

Hongjoong found himself liking it more and more but he wasn't sure if it was the way San looked at him or the actual thing.

He didn't know.

He didn't care.

He liked it, San liked it and that was all that mattered to him.  
  
  


Hongjoong hums lowly in his throat, his fingers threading through San's soft hair. He looks down, admiring how pretty the younger looks with his mouth stuffed like that, his cherry lips wrapped around the width of his cock.

His eyes are shining, looking up at him with all the galaxies inside them. It makes Hongjoong's stomach turn, knowing that only he could make San like that.

San slowly bobs his head, his hands set on Hongjoong's thighs, steadying him. Hongjoong cups his chin, tilting his head up a little to free his eyes from his hair.

Then he gently pulls San's head back, a cute _pop_ being heard in the quiet studio. He strokes the younger's cheek tenderly, smiling at him.

"Open."

Hongjoong orders softly and San slowly opens his mouth, staring up at Hongjoong with innocent eyes. He sticks his tongue out, eyes closing slightly because of the way Hongjoong is holding his face.

"Don't look at me like that."

Hongjoong hisses, stroking San's cheek again gently. The younger smiles, shaking his head a little. Hongjoong smirks, seeing San's eyes shine with excitement when he opens his own mouth, leaning down.

"Look at you, such a dirty little slut, and you're all mine."

Hongjoong whispers, roughly spitting into the younger man's mouth. The younger's eyes widen a little for a second before the corners of his mouth curl up into a smile.

Once Hongjoong pulls back he shivers, watching as the older wipes his mouth with the back of his free hand.

"Swallow."

He tells the younger, seeing him nod in agreement. San hums when he opens his eyes fully, the harsh grip Hongjoong still has on his face making him smile wider.

"Get up."

San urgently nods, his whole body shaking, thinking of the ways Hongjoong could ruin him in.

He shakily stands up to his feet, reaching Hongjoong's eyes. He leans in without another word, capturing Hongjoong's lips.

The older sets his hands on his waist, pulling him closer until they're flush against each other.

San frowns a little when Hongjoong bites down on his bottom lip but he lets him in anyway, tilting his head to deepen the messy kiss.

The older smiles at him when he pulls back, seeing San's lips are already red and shiny with spit. He takes his hand, leading him to the tiny couch in the corner of the studio.

"Bend over."

Hongjoong orders again, his voice softer and softer with each word that leaves his mouth. San nods, bending slightly to support himself on the couch.

Hongjoong smiles, tracing the lines of the silver plug in San's body with his fingers, looking up at him through his lashes.

"You got ready for me, baby?"

He asks, already knowing the answer. San blushes, a whine leaving his lips. Hongjoong laughs, moving the plug slightly, watching the way the younger's face turns in pleasure.

"Hyung~"

San whines, wiggling his hips. Hongjoong lets go of him, pulling the plug out slowly, earning a breathy call of his name.

He brings San closer, reaching around to put his fingers into San's mouth. The younger happily accepts, sucking and coating the digits.

"Fuck, Sannie you're so fucking filthy." Hongjoong pants, feeling his cock twitch at the sight. "I love it."

San groans around the fingers in his mouth, drips of saliva escaping the corners of his mouth and rolling down his chin.

Hongjoong soon pulls them out, teasingly brushing the digits over San's hole. The younger whimpers, his hands clutching the couch cushions tightly.

The steps after are just like any other time. Repetitive. Hongjoong likes it more than anything. He also knew San liked to be fingered, while he liked to do the fingering.

It always took just about a minute for San to get used to his fingers inside him. They started and soon enough Hongjoong was three fingers deep, having San panting his name and on full display, shaking.

The younger was already stretched from the plug so it was way easier this time.

"Hyung, please, please, just fuck me already."

San begs, looking over his shoulder at Hongjoong. The older laughs, pushing him a little forward to make him kneel on the couch. San follows, arching his back a little as he leans against the furniture with his body.

"You're always so fucking eager, Sannie."

Hongjoong breathes out, his hands roaming around San's body. San groans. The older brings one hand back and up to run it through his hair before taking the bottle of lube he used while getting San ready, squirting some into his palm before reaching down to stroke himself.

He groans at the feeling, noticing the way San looks at him with want and lust drowning deep in his eyes.

"How bad do you want it, tell me."

Hongjoong teases and San's eyebrows draw together, a needy whine forcing it's way out of him.

"Please, ruin me, please."

The younger pleads, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. It's amusing to watch, truly. Hongjoong never got enough of the sight and he thinks he ever will.

"Oh I will."

Hongjoong tells him, lining himself up with San's entrance, the other hand coming up to his shoulder. The younger gasps when he starts pushing in, clutching the couch tightly.

Hongjoong then sighs, finally pressed flush against San, rubbing comforting shapes into his skin to calm him down before they move further.

"Feels so good, Sannie."

Hongjoong praises, moving his hips slowly to test if the younger is ready yet. San grits his teeth, breathing heavily. Hongjoong nods slightly, slowly rocking forward before picking up his pace, going harder and deeper, pulling needy whines and moans out of San's mouth.

The younger drops his head into his hands, tears now fully streaming down his cheeks as he begs Hongjoong to go faster, already trembling.

The older hums in amusement, obeying San's request. Thank God the studio is soundproof, otherwise the screams of pleasure would surely send someone running.

Hongjoong leans over the young vocalist, pressing wet kisses along his shoulder to his ear, gently scraping his teeth over the sensitive skin. San's breath stutters. Hongjoong smirks, dragging his tongue down San's neck, gently biting the area where it connects to his shoulder.

He pulls San closer, his hands tightening their grip on his waist as his hips begin pounding into him harder and faster, fulfilling San's wish.

The younger props himself up on his elbows, looking over his shoulder before Hongjoong leans closer, pressing their lips together.

The angle is awkward and painful but he likes it. They both do, he knows it.

"Hyung..."

San warns when they separate and Hongjoong nods, understanding him immediately. He reaches around him, carefully stroking him together with his thrusts and soon enough, San is screaming his name, reaching behind him to grab Hongjoong's hair. The older hisses in pain, squeezing San's hip.

The younger shakes through his orgasm, breathing heavily, only supported by the couch and Hongjoong's arms holding him close.

He blinks slowly, following the leader's hand as he pulls out of him and turns him around.

"Can I use your mouth, sweetheart?"

San shivers at the pet name, nodding while sliding off the couch and kneeling on the floor again. He tilts his head back, opening his mouth and sticking his tongue out, keeping his eyes locked with Hongjoong's.

It only takes about a minute before Hongjoong is gripping his hair, letting his cock rest on the younger's bottom lip as he fills his mouth with come.

He groans, pulling San up to his feet again, making him swallow before leaning up to press their lips together. The taste is familiar, this isn't the first time he has tasted himself in San's mouth. It's not gross, it's arousing in a way.

San hungrily kisses him back, wrapping his arms around his neck when Hongjoong pulls him even closer by his narrow waist. Hongjoong sighs into his mouth, turning his head to deepen the kiss.

He can't wait to do this again.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on Twitter? (@ateezlvruwu)  
> I'd love to be friends ^^


End file.
